The Trouble with Eggnog
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Superheroes and eggnog do ot mix. My entry for the CaT Secret Santa ficathon


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters involved. They all are protperty of DC Comics.

**Summary: **Superheroes and spiked eggnog do not mix. For the CaT Secret Santa ficathon.

**Author's Note:** This was for a ficathon. I don't truly belive in the following pairing, but hey, I'd write it. I hope everyone enjoys.

_Thanks to Alittlesummerwine for the beta!_

**_The Trouble with Eggnog_**

Superheroes and eggnog are two things that do not go together. Well, spiked eggnog to be exact.

That simple fact was realized at the second annual JLA/JSA/Titans/Young Justice Christmas Party. Or, perhaps it would be politically correct to call it the second annual JLA/JSA/Titans/Young Justice Holiday Party since not all of the party-goers who were present at said party celebrated Christmas in the traditional sense. After all, Wonder Woman believed in the Greek Gods and the Martian Manhunter was, well, from Mars. Neither one of those things had to do with the supposed birth date of baby Jesus.

However, pondering that simply took away from the fact that superheroes and spiked eggnog do not mix.

Batman didn't know this, and he was the World's Greatest Detective. Mister Terrific didn't know this and he was the World's Third Smartest Man. Superman didn't even know this and he was Superman! However it happened, the fact that superheroes and spiked eggnog do not mix was not realized until the second annual JLA/JSA/Titans/Young Justice Holiday/Christmas Party.

It would all later be blamed on Wally West and Kyle Rayner, who were the Flash and Green Lantern respectively. They would later say that they didn't know _that_ would happen, and they said they sure as hell didn't know what would happen after the certain incident occurred. They were just the ones who spiked the eggnog...with a certain alcoholic blend from Planet Fraydorf, whose claim to fame was only that certain alcoholic blend. However, they did apologize profusely for spiking the eggnog and getting slightly drunk before the members of Young Justice arrived. Poor kids, they didn't know what hit them. Max Mercury threatened to send Wally on a permanent vacation to visit his uncle. And nothing is scarier than a furious, out-for-blood Helena Sandsmark.

Now, one must be wondering why superheroes and the eggnog spiked a certain alcoholic blend from Planet Fraydorf would be such a terrible and crazy and yet at the same time completely _amazing_ occurrence. The thought didn't occur in anyone's mind when Black Canary stared to belly dance. Heck, half the male members thought it was the best Christmas gift ever. The thought didn't even come to any of the heroes when Troia began to tell her origin of the week. After all, she did seem to have a different past every other week, or at least, every year. It didn't even occur to anyone that the something was wrong when Superboy and Wonder Girl began to make out under the mistletoe. It was about time anyway.

No...the respective members of the JLA, JSA, Titans, and Young Justice were thrown out of their drunken reverie when a certain two very famous and well respected heroes began to do a very dirty dance to a not so dirty, but of all things, a love song. The second annual JLA/JSA/Titans/Young Justice Holiday/Christmas party was coming to close, and although songs were being played, not many people were dancing. And no one was dancing when those two got on the dance floor. They were too shocked to. Especially when those two certain heroes were Wonder Woman and Nightwing.

Everyone had expected one of the Bat Boys and one of the Wonder Chicks would eventually get together, but no one had expected it to be these two. Nightwing and Troia, well, bets had been placed on them getting together for years. Batman and Wonder Woman, a wild fling, villain-induced or not was, to everyone's mind, bound to happen. Some crazy heroes even placed a bet on Wonder Girl and Robin getting together, grief stricken at that! They, of course, were shunned. But Nightwing and Wonder Woman? No. Sure every girl thought Nightwing was the hottest thing since sliced bread and Wonder Woman had the beauty of Aphrodite, but those two? Together? Forgetaboutit!

However, there they were, in each other's arms, in a very sexy embrace, dancing to 'What Are You Doing New Year's Eve'? Something had to be wrong.

Drunkenness was the only logical excuse. After all, what did those to have in common? Except for maybe a passion for their jobs. Or a dedication to their homes. Or even the fact that they were obsessed workaholics. It didn't occur to anyone that he could add that bit of fun that was glaringly absent from her life, or that she could give him the love that he desperately needed. No, they all thought it was too different, too weird. Yep. They were definitely drunk. No other explanation could possible apply.

However, when Dick Grayson was seen whirling Diana, Ambassador from Themyscira, around the dance floor on a charity New Year's Eve event, acting completely sober, the attendants of the second annual JLA/JSA/Titans/Young Justice Holiday/Christmas party seriously began to rethink their drunk theory.

**Fin.**


End file.
